


Ready for Hell, Lily?!

by hollowmagic



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Babysitting, Brats - Freeform, Deals, Dirtbikes, Gen, Hell, Hell on Earth, Humor, Lies, Lily hates kids, Meiko forces her to babysit, My First Fanfic, Pranks, Tricksters, spray painting, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowmagic/pseuds/hollowmagic
Summary: Lily doesn’t get paid enough for this.





	Ready for Hell, Lily?!

Lily likes to describe herself as someone with free will. Doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants, anywhere she wants. She lives in her own lawless world and thrives upon it. Anyone who enters her territory shall be under her rule. At the pace she's at, it would take a one-hundred man army just to try and stop her.

But it was a foolish move of her to underestimate her enemies.

"Eh...? Eh?! What did you just say!?" Lily balks, eyes wide and taking a single step back. Meiko merely hummed with a smile. In a futile attempt to flee, Lily bolts back to her cycle, only to freeze and find that it was too late. Her bike had already been repainted with a hideous hot pink.

"Eeeeh?!"

"Lily-oneesan." The voice made chills crawl up her back like a thousand spiders. Laced with an evil grin and giggle, the voice said, "I'm so glad I get to see you again!"

In all her life, the punk-blonde never did what anyone told her. Creating a reputation as a problem child, Lily knew how it felt to survive in even the nastiest parts of town. She's gotten into plenty of fights as a kid, and she still has her charm. Brawls were nothing new to her. She likes to view them as a challenge; a test of strength to prove her worthiness of life. Under all those healed cuts and scars lies her worst fear.

Losing a battle.

The fight has just begun, some would say.

"Hooray!" cheers an all-too familiar voice. "Lily-oneesan is back!"

Lily's shaky frame turned to the two responsible for her bike. A vein pops on her forehead when she took a single glance at their identical faces — the twins, Kagamine Rin & Len. She was about to teach them a lesson when suddenly Meiko patted their heads.

"You remember them, don't you? You met them when you were in high school. Oh," Meiko looks behind Lily, "did you get a new paint job?"

"Did you not just see what they did?!" Lily retorts, pointing to the brats. "They vandalized my property! That's a crime!"

"I'll be back at around eight," Meiko tells the twins, earning a simultaneous "Okay!" from the two of them.

"Don't ignore me! What're you gonna do about my bike?!"

Rin's eyes lit up upon sight of Lily's bike. "Oooh! Lily-oneesan, I love your new bike! Can I ride it?!"

"It's not new and no, you cannot! You will both _pay_ for my bike!"

"Eeeh?" Len frowns. "Does that mean you stole it?"

Lily trips over her own words in her rage. "Don't act like you aren't responsible for this!!" She grabs him by the shirt. "Len, I swear on your grave, if you piss me off one more time, you will experience a true, living hell."

And she was genuinely about to if it weren't for Meiko's fist suddenly colliding with her head. "Ah, ah, ah, no scaring the kids. Listen, I know how you feel about both of them, and really, you're the last person I called. IA and Gumi are out of commision because they had already made plans for today. Everyone else made an excuse. I'm sorry I lied about the bee infestation, okay? Seriously, I am."

Lily hardly believed that. "I don't care how sorry you are, witch, this is on the list of things I will never do. I hate kids. Just watch them yourself."

"I would if I could. They're a lot of work to keep track of, plus, the agency won't tolerate their behavior. I'll be turned down on the spot." Meiko watches Len, who somehow made it to the roof, throw bird eggs at Rin.

Now that was believable. Lily couldn't think of one person, besides Meiko, who was able to stay sane around those gremlins. She felt like her luck had run dry, until she happened to hear the word 'payment' flow from Meiko's lips. Lily was getting paid to babysit the brats. Starting from now, noon, to eight, with a payment of $15 an hour, she would earn $120 by the end of it.

"It'll be enough to pay for your paint job. I'll tell Miku to give you a discount." The girl could hear the grin on Meiko's face.

Lily never did what anyone told her — it made her mad, but now she couldn't help but smile. When you hit rock-bottom, you can't stop laughing.

"You set me up for this, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You're really a witch, you know that?"

Meiko pops open a bottle of sake and takes three huge swigs. "Is that something I shouldn't be proud of?"

"Nah, you do you. I've been called a trainwreck for as long as I can remember."

The smile grows wider. "Well, Lily-oneesan? Are you up for one more challenge?"

Lily takes another look at her bike, cringing at the mere sight of it. "If I make it through, will you tell Miku to lower the price down by 90%?"

Meiko shrugs and chugs the bottle again. "It's hard to bargain with her, but if she knows what you went through, I think there's a good chance she'll let it slide."

Lily chuckles and turns her attention to the twins. "Hey, brats!" The two of them stop whatever nonsense they are doing and look at the girl approaching them. With hands on her hips, she leans into their faces, and says, "I'll be babysitting you two for the next couple hours. I hope you're ready for hell."

Rin and Len share a glance. As if on cue, their sinister smiles crept across their faces like snakes. Lily didn't know what to expect from them, but their spine-chilling, simultaneous response was not it.

"Are _you_, Lily-oneesan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rin and Len are sweet devils, but they can be electric angels sometimes, too.


End file.
